Angel Dream
by Yuuki-Emna
Summary: Une jeune fille liée sans le savoir au shinsengumi et à deux autres jeunes femmes... Des retours étranges de samourais censés être morts et une nouvelle guerre qui se prépare dans l'ombre. Que signifie donc tout cela? Et comment cela se terminera t-il? Fic à OC
1. Prologue

_'Voici ma première fiction que je poste ici^^ C'est une fanfiction d'hakuouki vous pourrez donc retrouver les personnages de ce manga^^ Bien entendu j'ai rajouté quelques autres personnages. Voici donc le prologue j'attends vos avis impatiemment^^ Je tiens à dire que vos avis me seront importants pour la suite et pour pouvoir m'améliorer dionc n'hésitez pas ^^ J'espère sur ce qu'elle vous plaira au moins un peu _

* * *

**Angel Dream**

Prologue

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était brumeux... Tellement que la lune était cachée à moitié et qu'on ne pouvait voir les étoiles.

Personne n'était dehors si tard sauf des patrouilles. On ne s'y aventurait pas si tardivement tout simplement parce que cela n'était pas conseillé, ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas comme les autres...

Du haut d'un toit une ombre noire fixait silencieusement la ville cachée par cette brume qui n'était pour l'instant pas épaisse. Son visage était dissimulé et cette silhouette insaisissable se fondait parfaitement dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière de la lune qui était au-dessus d'elle aurai pu la trahir...

Elle avait rangé son sabre et ses yeux sombres regardaient le cadavre sans vie depuis la toiture... Il était blême les yeux encore ouverts de terreur et son haori bleu taché par le sang.

L'allure de couleur noire disparue par la suite sans même qu'on puisse la voir.

Un peu plus au loin des hommes avaient pris connaissance du meurtre... Encore un... Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis leur réapparition. Encore heureux qu'on ne les ait pas prit pour des fantômes d'ailleurs... Un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs, l'air sévère et les yeux améthyste déclara d'une voix sérieuse après avoir soupirer.

« Encore un meurtre... il faut absolument arrêter tout ça et trouver ces assassins.»

Eh oui ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils subissaient cela et jamais ils n'avaient pu savoir qui en était les auteurs car oui il y' avait surement plusieurs coupables. Mais ils semblaient tous avoir une idée vague...

Il y'a quelques mois après leurs retours des meurtres qui avaient commencés par des civils avaient eu lieu, puis par la suite les assassins en question ce sont mis à s'attaquer à leurs hommes... Ceux du shinsengumi.

Mais normalement le shinsengumi aurai du ne plus exister n'est ce pas ? Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas après leur dernière bataille certains hommes ont réussis à survivre et il se trouve que ce sont les meilleurs. Comment ont-ils fait pour survivre ? Personne ne le sait et personne ne s'est réellement posé des questions. Les héros avaient faits leurs retours deux ans après la guerre, et c'est tout ce qui importait...

Une autre personne qui semblait lui aussi faire partie du shinsengumi prit la parole. L'homme avait les cheveux longs et violets qui lui tombaient sur l'œil et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial. Il paraissait être extrêmement posé et sérieux et répondit d'une voix calme.

« Hijikata san... Nous devrions poster plus d'hommes ils ne peuvent pas être si nombreux...

-Le problème Saito est qu'ils agissent la nuit... Des nuits comme celles-ci ou la visibilité est difficile »

On entendit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et on vit deux hommes entrés. Les deux étaient très grands l'un avaient les yeux dorés et les cheveux rouges coupés plutôt courts et l'autre avaient les cheveux marrons et les yeux émeraudes. Ils s'assirent tout deux tandis qu'un jeune garçon au fond de la salle aux grands yeux bleus, aux cheveux marron et un peu en bataille s'apprêtait à parler. Il était plutôt mignon.

« Sano... Alors tu l'as vu ? »

L'homme aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux rouges prit la parole pour répondre au jeune homme, il avait ce même air sérieux que possédait chaque personne dans cette pièce. On va dire que l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas à la joie et était au contraire lourde.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu... Ni moi ni même Okita

-Tu te trompes Harada je l'ai vu... mais je n'ai aperçu qu' une ombre noire c'était surement uns de ces sales assassins si je l'avais attrapé, je l'aurai tué sans hésité. ..»

Dit le samourai aux yeux verts avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres ce qui le rendait terrifiant.

"Je n'ai néanmoins ressenti aucune aura serai ce un ... »

L'homme aux yeux dorés s'était arrêté net dans sa phrase se disant que cela n'était pas possible...

« Tout cela ne nous mène à rien ! N'oublions pas notre but... Nous avons une promesse à tenir et pas seulement une promesse nous devons aussi assurer la protection de notre Roi et du peuple. Il est temps d'agir. Cela serait plus facile si nous aussi nous avions la même arme qu'eux... Harada tu as dit n'avoir rien ressenti n'est ce pas ? Alors oui je pense que c'en est un et c'est mauvais signe c'est-à-dire qu'euxl'ont trouvé mais pas encore nous... Mais bon sang ! Ou se trouve t-elle ?! » Dit Hijikata l'air exaspéré

« Hijikata... Elle n'est peut être pas ici cette arme... Il nous l'avait dit non ? Peut être faudra t-il traverser les ages pour trouver l'arme de notre bataille...

-Saito tu veux dire que... elle se trouverait dans le passé ?

-Peut être... Mais pas dans le passé dans le futur plutôt.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Les mots que Hatsuharu nous a dit... »

Le capitaine qui semblait être Hijikata regardait un moment Saito puis soupira

« Bien je crois que tu as raison... Du moins je te fais confiance. Mais qui se porte volontaire ? »

Personne ne répondit à la question, seul le jeune homme aux yeux bleus déclara l'air partant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Moi je veux bien !

-Bien Heisuke je te charge de nous la ramener sans causer de problèmes... J'espère pouvoir avoir confiance en toi

-Oui Hijikata san ! ha ha » Déclara le jeune homme souriant au capitaine qui paraissait sans cesse exaspéré.

Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus et ce voyage qu'entreprendrai Heisuke pour le futur ne lui rassurait pas vraiment... Mais il reviendrait avec ce qu'ils recherchaient, il en était persuadé, Heisuke était quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. Du moins il l'espérait

* * *

Dans un endroit assez reculé, en une forêt sombre et lointaine, le repère des oni n'avaient pas disparu et encore moins la demeure du grand Kazama Chikage. Celui-ci avait lui aussi survécu tout comme ses deux acolytes. Là encore peut être un miracle.

Il était assis dans une salle et buvait tranquillement un verre de saké en regardant la lune. Il entendit ensuite Shiranui entré et le saluer brièvement. Kazama posa la tasse sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Ses yeux rouges ne s'étaient pas posés sur l'homme mais sur la jeune fille qu'il tenait en otage. Voyant que son maitre s'était levé pour venir regarder plus attentivement la jeune fille, il sut qu'il pouvait la lâcher. Kazama eu un sourire sur ses lèvres et souleva à l'aide de sa main le visage de la fille qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et portait un kimono de couleur beige. Son teint était blanc et ses cheveux étaient de couleur chatains, quant à ses yeux ils étaient bleus, elle était belle il fallait l'avouer. L'oni dit ensuite

« Tu es donc l'une des rares oni qu'il y'a encore dans ce monde... Humm mais tu n'es pas un sang pur quelle dommage sinon je t'aurais épousé surtout que tu es plutôt charmante » Dit l'oni blond à la jeune fille qui s'empêchait de lui flanquer un bon coup. Celui-ci sourit et d'un ton arrogant qui était plutôt habituel chez lui, reprit encore une fois la parole.

« De toute façon tu es bien plus qu'une simple Oni tu es notre arme... Tu es notre rêveuse à nous le clan satsuma »

La jeune fille le regardait l'air hébété ignorant totalement de quoi il parlait.

* * *

_Ce n'était que le début des ennuis et tous savaient une chose... __Les armes se lèveraient encore une fois très bientôt..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Voici donc le chapitre 1 (il y'a un prologue que j'ai posté aussi donc lisez le prologue si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu^^) J'espère qu'il vous plaira , c'est un chapitre assez mouvementé pour un premier chapitre et cela est fait exprès ^^ Dans le chapitre 2 l'intrigue sera plus calme ^^_

* * *

**Anngel Dream  
**

Chapitre 1

Malgré le temps, les âges, les différences qui nous séparent ce destin cruel nous a réuni, pour nous réserver un avenir, celui d'un cerisier aux pétales rouges.

Yuuki Emna avait eu du mal à se réveiller aujourd'hui et n'avait eu aucune envie d'aller au lycée, ce qui n'était pas très différent des autres jours à vrai dire, de plus son petit frère l'avait pressé et elle détestait cela, alors oui, la journée ne commençait pas très bien...

Lorsqu'elle avait posé les pieds au lycée, elle avait dit bonjour à quelques rares amies, en faisant en sorte de sourire et de parler un peu, même si leur conversation ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. La cloche sonna quelques temps après et elle partit en cours, la jeune fille savait qu'une journée aussi ennuyeuse que les autres allait alors commencer.

En classe elle était tout sauf concentré et préférait regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait; hum il ferait mauvais temps se disait-elle intérieurement. Mais tant mieux cela reflétait bien son humeur et puis elle aimait la pluie, le simple fait de regarder ces gros nuages gris, d'entendre le son des gouttes qui tombent et qui crée à son sens une douce mélodie, lui plaisait. Oui elle était assez étrange et ne dirai jamais le contraire.

Elle était une jeune fille tout à fait normale avec des parents et un petit frère. Ces dernières années, elle s'était quelque peu brouillé avec sa famille, et préférait rester éloignée pour de nombreuses raisons, toutes aussi compliquées les unes que les autres et liées à un passé qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à oublier.

La jeune élève avait pendant des années du subir la solitude la plus totale, car ses parents n'étaient presque jamais là du moins avant, son père avait de plus contracté des dettes pour des broutilles, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer leurs relations. Combien de jours était-elle resté seule dans cette maison ? Elle ne comptait plus, sa mère elle-même était partie suite à une dispute et avait emmené le plus petit avec elle, laissant la jeune fille avec son père. C'est à dire avec un père sans cesse de mauvaise humeur, absent, qui la laissait totalement enfermée dans une salle où la lumière était rare, ou bien peut-être était-ce la noirceur de son cœur qui lui avait donné l'impression que cette maison était sombre ? Elle ne savait pas... Mais petit à petit des plaies se sont créées au plus profond de son coeur...

Quelques bons mois s'étaient écroulés et tout s'était par la suite réglé, son père était maintenant beaucoup moins absent tandis que sa mère était revenue avec le plus jeune. Malgré tout, l'amertume de la fille et de l'ainée de la famille avait grandie pour ne plus jamais s'effacer, cette amertume la renfermait encore plus. Ayant tant de fois connu la solitude lorsque sa mère était partie, elle s'en était habitué, à l'école c'était la même chose, elle avait quelques amies mais elle se cachait et avait apprise à ne montrer que les facettes que les gens voulaient bien voir d'elle. Yuuki portait un masque qu'elle n'enlèverait jamais.

A la fin des cours l'étudiante s'était dirigée vers la sortie du lycée bien que la pluie tombait en trombe. Il avait fait mauvais temps aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas rare qu'il ne fasse pas beau ici. Le ciel était grisâtre, et il y'avait presque chaque jour de la pluie sauf en été, en tout cas cette pluie était bien plus forte que les autres.

Une fois dehors elle se couvrit la tête à l'aide d'un pull pour rentrer, celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment être pressée malgré le fait qu'elle était quasiment trempée. Son visage avait un air qui ne donnait pas forcément envie de lui adresser la parole, elle avait une expression assez sévère avec ses sourcils froncés, c'était d'ailleurs la seule façade qu'elle donnait lorsqu'elle marchait seule dans les rues. Cela était tout à fait naturel pour celle-ci et elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte.

Le visage de la demoiselle était mince, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et ne lui arrivaient pas encore à l'épaule de couleur marron foncés presque noir, seul le soleil pouvait déterminer la véritable couleur de ses cheveux qui laissaient même parfois paraitre de petites mèches rouges naturelles, ils étaient aussi ondulés, bien souvent en batailles et sa peau était mate. Yuuki portait également des lunettes et il était rare de la voir sans. La lycéenne avait eu droit à plusieurs surnoms tel que la "binoclarde" ou la "no life" du à sa façon de s'habiller, à son air sérieux et totalement dans les nuages et à encore bien d'autres idioties qu'elle ne prenait plus en compte, elle était mince mais n'avait pas beaucoup de formes féminines à son plus grand désespoir. Sa façon de s'habiller était quant à elle très simple, des converses, un jean et un haut à manche longue ou un T-Shirt, il était rare de la voir porter autre chose.

Alors qu'elle décidait d'accélérer le rythme de ses pas dû à la pluie qui ne se calmait pas, elle s' arrêta net devant un jeune homme... Elle avait eu chaud, heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas cogné contre lui... Cette dernière leva doucement ses yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant ses yeux et qui avait mis son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête. La demoiselle avait un peu rougie mais n'avait dit mot devant le grand sourire de celui-ci. Ce jeune homme, Yuuki le connaissait, mais seulement de vue et par des rumeurs qui étaient toutes bonnes sur lui.

C'était Heisuke Todo et il était nouveau depuis très peu de temps. Toutes les filles l'admiraient et un fan club s'était même crée au sein du lycée. Il était mignon certes mais c'était exagéré que de crée une espèce d'élite bizarre dédiée à un simple élève... Pourquoi avait il autant de succès ? Tout simplement parce que Heisuke était un vrai prince, mis à part ses notes qui étaient catastrophiques ce jeune homme était semblait-il « parfait ». Il était très bon en sport, gentil, serviable, aimable, joviale et était populaire autant chez les filles pour son charme que chez les garçons pour son air sympathique. Mais Yuuki elle, s'était très peu intéressée à son sempai de un an de plus qu'elle, elle allait d'ailleurs avoir cette année dix-huit ans, l'âge majeure bien qu'elle ne pensait pas encore atteindre la maturitée d'une « adulte ».

En tout cas elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses.

Le « prince » en question s'était posté à côté d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte, trop perdue dans son esprit.

« Ohayo Yuuki ! Que fais-tu toute seule sans parapluie en plus ? »

Il connaissait son prénom ? Bon sang comment cela se peut-il ? Hum peut être l'avait-il entendu par hasard mais la plupart du temps on oubliait sa propre existence alors cela lui faisait un peu bizarre.

« Hum... Ohayo Heisuke sempai... Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il allait pleuvoir alors voilà... »

Répondit elle très brièvement, d'une voix faible et morne, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de lui sourire, alors que cette dernière fuyait du regard celui qui se tenait à ses cotés

« Ah je vois ha ha ! Cela m'arrive aussi parfois. Eh bien pourquoi ne ferait-on pas un bout de chemin ensemble ? Vu que j'ai un parapluie tu pourras t'abriter avec moi. Allez, je t'accompagne chez toi ce sera plus amusant que marcher seuls. »

Yuuki daigna enfin poser un regard sur Heisuke et toujours timidement déclara qu'elle était d'accord, elle ne voulait pas vraiment attraper un rhume à vrai dire, eh bien oui ce n'était pas amusant de tomber malade... Tant pis si elle croisait malencontreusement unes de ses fans, qui la tuerai très certainement le lendemain au lycée.

Heisuke quant à lui semblait avoir quelque peu perdu son sourire mais bien sûr cela Yuuki ne s'en était pas aperçue. Il s'en voulait déjà pour ce qu'il allait faire... Il brisera surement sa vie mais c'était pour le bien du shinsengumi et pour son peuple...

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient toujours et Heisuke avait commencé à avoir une discussion avec celle qu'il accompagnait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très bavarde Yuuki n'était pas une mauvaise personne et savait même rire et sourire de bon cœur. Mais la route semblait être plus longue qu'habituellement... Paniquée, la jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient maintenant, son regard se braqua alors un moment sur son sempai et elle lui dit d'un ton froid et plein de reproche.

« On s'est éloigné de chez moi...

-Je sais.»

La lycéenne le regarda un moment étonnée puis courroucée, haussa un peu le ton

« Je retournerai seule ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! »

Heisuke fronça un peu les sourcils en la voyant commencer à partir, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il faisait face à un dilemme, néanmoins il devait la séparer de ce monde, c'était son devoir et Hijikata comptait sur lui. Il la prit soudainement par le poignet et outrée Yuuki lui lança.

« Heisuke lâche moi... Je ne le dirai pas deux fois. »

Au fond elle avait un peu peur et se demandait ce qui se passait pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Cela ne la rassurait pas...

« Je ne peux pas Yuuki... Et gomen... pour tout »

Après ces mots Heisuke la tint fermement ne lui laissant plus de chance pour s'enfuir, il lui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier puis l'assomma d'un coup sec et rapide. Yuuki tomba alors dans ses bras, inconsciente.

Il la regarda sombrer d'un air sérieux et un peu douloureux sachant très bien que tout changerai pour elle et qu'en l'emmenant là-bas cette dernière risquerai très certainement sa vie...

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'arme dont parlait Hijikata était une jeune fille qui n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui et qui en plus semblait être une fille vraiment banale... Il aurait vraiment quelques mots à dire à son capitaine.

* * *

Yuuki ne savait pas pourquoi mais son sommeil avait été un peu douloureux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit étaient les grandes pupilles bleus du jeune homme qui l'avait assommé, il la regardait un peu inquiet, tandis que celle-ci se leva doucement en se frottant la tête. La demoiselle fronça les sourcils et malgré sa douleur la première chose qu'elle fit est de hausser le ton pour lui demander furieuse.

« Toi ! Ou tu m'as emmené ?! Je veux retourner chez moi !

-S'il te plait Yuuki essaye de te reposer et...On t'expliquera tout promis. Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais voulu aucun mal »

La jeune fille eu un petit rire amer avant de répliquer

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir assommé ? Ah non franchement tu me prends pour une idiote ?! »

Heisuke soupira tandis que cette dernière posa sur son nez ses lunettes et se leva avec un peu de mal en titubant. Pourquoi était-elle si épuisée bon sang ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage de plusieurs jours c'était vraiment étrange.

La maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait était grande et de style japonaise, et dehors la nuit était déjà tombée. La jeune fille portait toujours ses vêtements un peu trempés mais elle ne les prena pas en compte. Elle se dirigea à la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur, puis s'appuya à son rebord et scruta le paysage étonné... Elle était... au temps des samourais ou quoi ?! Ce n'était pas possible, non impossible ! Elle rêvait... Des gardes habillés en haori bleu avec des sabres, et le style des maisons étaient tous anciens. Au loin un grand batiment surpomblait la grande ville et elle pouvait aperçevoir quelques cerisiers qui commençaient à éclore, le ciel était dégagé et il n'y avait pas de fumée pour cacher quoique ce soit... C'était magnifique...

Sentant une présence derrière son dos, elle se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face et qui la regardait sévèrement... Ce n'était pas Heisuke, celui-ci était plus âgé, peut-être la vingtaine environ, cet air si sévère ne lui plut vraiment pas et on aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de lui crier dessus, avec ses sourcils noirs froncés, ses lèvres qui s'incurvaient légèrement pour presque lui donner un air ronchon et ses yeux froids et peu rassurants, non cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu levée ? Heisuke ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'il serait préférable que tu restes allongée? »

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle le scruta un moment, furieuse, elle aussi elle pouvait bien s'imposer quand elle le veut, et puis elle n'était en aucun cas en tort comme l'insinuait le ton de cet individu déplaisant.

« Je fais ce que je veux... Et je m'enfuirai d'ici sachez le...

-T'enfuir ? »

Exprima t- il l'air surpris

« Hijikata elle ne sait rien... Ni où elle se trouve ni même pourquoi. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi... Comment as-tu pu me charger de... d'emmener cette fille à l'abatt... »

L'homme aux yeux améthyste et autoritaire, arrêta net Heisuke dans sa phrase qui enrageait intérieurement.

« Tu n'as pas de questions à poser Heisuke ! »

Hijikata avait l'air exaspéré devant la pauvre Yuuki qui n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais qui n'était nullement rassuré. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas doué non plus pour rassurer les gens...

« Toi! Suis moi. »

Le capitaine du shinsengumi l'avait dit d'un ton si autoritaire qu'elle l'obéit en marchant néanmoins un peu difficilement. Ils arrivèrent par la suite à une salle, l'homme s'assit et elle en fit de même un peu hésitante. Il y'avait d'autres individus dans cette salle qui la fixait tous d'un regard sérieux, mais elle préférait ne pas les prendre en compte. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Heisuke qui s'était installé près d'elle, tandis qu'il lui avait souri gentiment pour la rassurer. Il lui chuchota ensuite plus bas

« Il ne faut vraiment pas t'en faire d'accord ? »

Yuuki ne lui répondit pas bien que la jeune fille essaya de lui sourire, étrangement elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... Après s'être un peu calmé la lycéenne regretta d'avoir été si brusque, son changement de comportement pouvait étonner mais elle était étrange, comme elle le disait si bien et puis il avait essayé de la défendre après tout.

L'ex lycéenne, analysa discrètement chaque personnes dans la pièce mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient être de confiance sauf Heisuke et peut être l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux... Ils étaient tous accoutrés de façons traditionnelles, il semblait que rien n'ait évolué ici, ce qui était quand même insolite. Entendant une voix autoritaire s'exprimer, elle tourna la tête vers celui qui avait pris la parole.

« Tu es ici au shinsengumi... Yuuki Emna si je ne me trompe ? »

Elle posa un moment ses yeux sur lui, sans expression, puis hocha la tête sans dire un mot. C'était surement Heisuke qui lui avait informé sur son identité pensa-t-elle.

« Tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi... Du moins pas avant longtemps...

-Comment ça je ne pourrai pas retourner chez moi ?! Écoutez, je n'ai plus envie d'entendre de telles balivernes ! »

Sur ces mots Yuuki se leva et plus au loin, un homme aux yeux verts et au sourire peu rassurant, qui avait les bras derrière la tête ricana, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer encore plus la jeune fille. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ?!

« Ha ha ha ! Avant que tu ne t'échappes je t'aurais déjà tué... »

Yuuki lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien, bien que sa bouche lui démangeait de s'ouvrir pour répondre qu'elle n'avait pas peur, mais voyant son katana près de lui elle se rassit les sourcils froncés et l'air agacé, tandis que l'homme avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Eh ben voilà, je vois que tu arrives à être sage quand tu le veux ha ha! Hijikata tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble un peu ? Depuis son arrivée ici elle ne fait que froncer les sourcils

-Okita... Tais toi !

-Ha ha je rigolais juste un peu Hijikata »

Le capitaine se pinça l'arête du nez pour se retenir de lui crier encore une fois dessus comme il venait à l'instant de le faire, tandis que la jeune fille préféra ignorer cette remarque idiote de la part du samourai et faisait d'ailleurs toujours la même tête... Elle avait beau trouver Hijikata déplaisant mais en ce moment même elle avait exactement la même expression que le capitaine, comme l'avait si bien remarqué Okita.

« En bref je continue Yuuki... Tu n'es plus dans ton monde enfin si mais... Tu te trouves dans le passé tu as fait un voyage à travers le temps. Il nous est impossible de te ramener de un, parce que nous n'avons plus la « potion » ni calculs et formules pour les faire et deuxièmement parce que nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es une rêveuse, celle du shinsengumi.

-Une rêveuse ? »

Oui elle savait qu'elle rêvait beaucoup mais Hijikata avait prononcé ce mot d'une façon différente, tel que cela paraissait important.

« Oui une rêveuse... Tu possèdes des capacités qui nous serviront...

-Et...en quoi vous serviraient elles ? Et puis quelles sont ces « capacités»? "

La concernée, resta sceptique et avait arqué un sourcil curieuse d'en savoir plus, elle avait du mal à le croire et cela s'entendait au ton de sa voix... Elle perçut un peu plus loin, juste à côté d'Heisuke, une personne prendre la parole, c'était cet individu aux cheveux bordeaux et aux yeux dorés.

« Ecoute Hijikata cela ne sert à rien de lui expliquer elle ne nous croit même pas »

C'est vrai elle ne les croyait pas, qu'est ce qui lui certifiait que ces inconnus disaient vrai tout cela lui paraissait si farfelu.

Yuuki se sentit quelque peu oppressé et se tourna discrètement vers celui qui avait braqué ses yeux sur elle depuis un certain moment. Il la jaugeait d'une manière si persistante et si froidement malgré la couleur clair de ses pupilles émeraude qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air mauvais, encore lui ! Décidément celui-là l'exaspérait plus que le ronchon de service ! Elle n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'on l'analysait or c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, elle savait bien qu'il voulait l'intimider mais ça ne marchera pas si facilement, ça elle le jurait! Ce samourai aux cheveux marron qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, aux yeux d'un vert clair et au sourire qui rendait son visage encore plus sombre et terrifiant était celui dont elle se méfiait maintenant le plus, surtout qu'il avait été le seul à la menacer de mort. Quant à l'homme à côté de lui, il avait les cheveux violets et les yeux d'un bleu glacial, il semblait être d'un calme imperturbable, et n'avait jusque-là pas dit un mot. Yuuki se contenta par la suite de reporter son attention sur Hijikata.

Le samourai aux yeux émeraude, prit après un moment la parole, tandis que la demoiselle avait maintenant l'attention centrée sur le mur droit devant elle... Rien qu'au ton de sa voix elle pouvait deviner que cela serait surement quelque chose de désagréable.

« Hijikata si elle ne veut pas nous croire eh bien elle ne nous sert à rien... Et puis rêveuse ou pas que voudrai tu qu'elle fasse ? C'est une peureuse, une petite fille qui est toujours restée bien au chaud chez elle... Je ne vois même pas ce qu'elle vient faire ici, elle est inutile et le restera toujours, moi je dis qu'on la mette dehors et qu'elle se débrouille ensuite seule, mais la tuer serai plus amusant...

-Okita ! Ne dis pas de telles choses ! La tuer serait injuste ! Yuuki n'a rien choisi de tout ça ! Elle n'a pas à mourir ! »

Heisuke avait tout de suite réagit l'air outré tandis que la concernée ne répondit pas admirant toujours le mur face à elle, c'est vrai elle avait toujours été inutile... Et elle n'a jamais été très courageuse, jamais elle n'avait pu affronter son passé, mais si on la mettait dehors elle serait surement fichue ! Se rendant compte de cette dure réalité, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« J'aimerai bien vous croire mais c'est assez difficile pour moi... Toute cette histoire me parait si... irréelle. Mais je crois en avoir assez vu dehors... pour me dire que vous dites vrai... »

Elle avait tout simplement du mal à accorder sa confiance à des personnes mais elle était dans ce cas-ci, bien obligée sous risque de mourir. Hijikata centra un moment son attention sur la jeune fille puis reprit, toujours de son air sérieux

« Bien alors, dès aujourd'hui nous te garderons ici mais sache qu'il y'a des règles à suivre et que toi aussi tu dois obéir à ces règles. »

Yuuki répondit par un hochement de tête bien décidé à accepter cette histoire de voyage dans le passé et cette évidence qui s'imposait brusquement à elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dehors dans ce monde ancien où elle ne connaissait rien...

Chaque membre s'était on va dire « présenté » à elle, même Shinpachi qui cette fois ci était rentré un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre tout de suite Harada et Heisuke le trio infernal, mais qui n'avait pas participé à la discussion antérieure étant arrivé un peu trop tard. Hijikata ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le sermonner tandis que ce dernier avait décidé de faire le sourd et de taquiner plutôt Heisuke qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques mois. Yuuki avait alors remarqué que le sourire d'Heisuke était très différent de celui qu'elle avait pu voir au lycée... Ici c'était chez lui il était réellement heureux...

Hijikata après un moment décida de la conduire jusqu'à une chambre avec unes de ces portes coulissantes, sa chambre à elle entre autre... Tout dans cette maison était typiquement japonais et elle aimait bien ça. Le beau ténébreux aux yeux améthyste, car oui il fallait avouer qu'il était très charmant, malgré son air sévère et autoritaire, la laissa ensuite, lui donnant quelques vêtements de rechanges, dont elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient, mais elle en avait bien besoin... Elle enfila donc le kimono tant bien que mal, après être entrée dans sa chambre et avoir fermé la porte puis s'allongea en regardant le ciel par-dessus la fenêtre... Vraiment ce ciel était si beau mais elle savait bien que ce monde antérieure était probablement dangereux...

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir petit à petit, elle eut encore une fois ce mal de crane terrible. Une voix essaya de persister dans sa tête, celle d'un homme... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bien percevoir ses paroles. Bon sang ! Ça lui faisait mal ! Elle avait la même migraine qu'il y'a quelque heures de cela... Mais amplifier au centuple. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser ! Yuuki n'eu envie que d'une seule chose, que cela s'arrête ! Que ces murmures cessent ! Qu'il arrête... Qu'il se taise ! Elle tint sa tête douloureuse, entre ses mains crispées, tandis que ses yeux maintenant révulsés sous le coup de la douleur et en larmes se levèrent pour se poser sur la fenêtre, et la jeune fille vit alors une ombre... noire... toute noire... Cachée sur l'une des branches alors que la lune permettait de la percevoir un peu... Celle-ci disparue et Yuuki ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle sentit le besoin de sortir, elle attendit un moment avant que sa douleur se dissipe quelque peu, retenant les quelques larmes qui essayaient de couler puis commença à marcher lentement en direction de la fenêtre pour s'enfuir, pourtant cela n'était pas son genre de s'aventurer seule dans un endroit inconnu. Elle entendait à présent de moins en moins cette faible voix qui lui paraissait si lointaine et qui causait sa souffrance, ces murmures s'étaient transformés en quelque chose qui hypnotisa presque la demoiselle, elle se dirigea alors droit vers cette aura mystérieuse...

* * *

Cette ombre inconnue dont personne n'avait pu apercevoir le visage, avait entendu parler de la venue de cette nouvelle rêveuse, bien entendu ce n'était pas les villageois qui l'avaient renseigné mais son propre instinct, elle savait aussi que pas loin de là se cachait encore un autre rêveur.

La nuit était son repère et elle faisait de son mieux pour accomplir les souhaits de son maitre, tellement que cette ombre en avait presque perdue ses propres envies à elle, ses propres pensées... Mais elle subsistait quand même... Pourquoi était-elle à son service ? La raison lui revenait sans cesse en tête comme si c'était hier, semblable à une chose indélébile, ancrée à jamais dans les esprits et qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Elle n'aimait pas le shinsengumi, ces samouraïs s'interposaient bien trop dans les plans de son maitre et maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé une rêveuse, la seule qui restait encore, la tâche serait plus ardu...

Aine ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était postée devant sa fenêtre, bien qu'elle fût loin, elle savait bien que la jeune rêveuse l'avait aperçu, cette dernière avait commise une erreur, sa curiosité l'avait emportée, cependant, en la voyant elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Ushio était lui aussi un rêveur après tout, le shinsengumi eux n'en avait qu'une et en plus celle-ci semblait être complètement désorientée...

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu elle s'était bien dite que Yuuki ne venait surement pas d'ici.

D'ailleurs quand elle l'avait aperçu entrer au shinsengumi alors que ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus l'apportait, elle avait cru au départ que c'était un garçon... Elle était accoutrée si bizarrement comme un homme... Mais bon elle aussi elle savait bien que son accoutrement était quelque peu masculin, d'ailleurs Ushio n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle devrait être un peu plus féminine malgré son travail...Franchement en quoi était le problème exactement ? Tout ça lui importait peu ! Elle ne devait faire qu'une chose, suivre les ordres de Kobal...

Elle l'aiderait à avoir l'emprise sur ce pays qui partait en décadence, pour un lieu plus paisible et ne doutait pas de son maitre, comment pouvait-elle d'ailleurs perdre un jour confiance en cet homme ? Non cela était tout à fait impossible pour elle. Kobal avait été généreux avec elle, mais elle n'était pas sotte au point de ne pas s'apercevoir que...

Voulant reprendre sa concentration elle secoua un moment la tête, se disant intérieurement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à tout ça. Elle aperçue après un moment la jeune fille qui s'enfuie et comprit tout de suite que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Aine le sentit elle aussi, cette chose la fit frissonner, et elle connaissait bien cette sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue...

Cette jeune rêveuse était en tout cas inconsciente et courrait surement droit vers le danger, à croire qu'elle était attirée par cela. Aine jeta toujours des coups d'œil discrets sur Yuuki qui accéléra le rythme de ses pas, elle s'était en tout cas elle aussi mise en direction de cette aura qu'elle ressentait très fortement... Elle parcoura de toits en toits la ville pour ne pas se faire remarquer faisant bien attention à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, car oui elle était assez maladroite et se devait donc d'être concentré pour éviter les bêtises...

La jeune combattante, sut maintenant que cela sera un jeu d'enfant, cette aura était celle d'une créature faible, mais elle était anxieuse pour cette rêveuse elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour cette fille, malgré tout la guerrière avait toujours en tête les mots de Kobal...

« Aine je compte sur toi pour me les ramener »

Il fallait capturer les deux autres rêveuses et à tout prix... Elle se dit que cela ne serai pas bien difficile pour celle-là, elle était à portée de main et aucun de ces membres du shinsengumi n'étaient là à roder dans les parages. C'était une aubaine, elle l'aura capturé dès le premier jour de son arrivée...

Alors qu'elle traversait toujours la ville en courant, elle remarqua enfin ce qu'elle recherchait... Ses yeux sombres fixèrent comme habituellement, l'être qui se trouva maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Un être des plus répugnants qui n'avait même pas forme humaine... C'était un démon de basse classe un Mei... Des bêtes que l'on croyait n'être que légendes mais qui en fait existaient bel et bien. Ils étaient descendus tous droits des enfers et étaient répugnants pour la plupart... Pourquoi fallait-il que son maitre traine un tel fardeau avec lui ? Cependant cette brèche qui déchirait une partie des abysses infernaux était nécessaire, pour que puissent être libérés les autres maudits, des êtres que l'on a injustement traités et donnés ce nom si ignoble.

Aine détestait les humains ils étaient tous les mêmes ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais les faire confiance... Cette marque ne s'effacera pas... Elle restera pour toujours indélébile... Combien de fois se l'était-elle répétée dans sa tête ? Cette phrase qui restait gravée en elle... Elle ne sait pas, elle ne compte plus... Tout comme elle ne sait pas combien de saisons s'écrouleront avant que sa vie ne s'éteigne, tout comme la raison pour laquelle elle était née...

Servir Kobal était la seule chose qui lui permettait de vivre encore un peu, sans cela elle ne serait qu'une âme errante et vide de tout sens, rejetée encore et encore, comme un déchet dont on n'a jamais voulu.

Rien qu'en revoyant ces images de son vécu, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir ce gout amer, si affreux dans sa bouche formant par la suite une boule qui lui traverse la gorge douloureusement, pour se bloquer à sa poitrine, infiltrer chacune de ses veines, et se propager tel un poison mortel dans toutes les parts de son corps, mais elle reporta tout de suite après son attention sur le Mei en question, reprenant ses esprits. Il avait des bras difformes, un œil centré au milieu de son corps qui scrutait tout, et une bouche abyssale qui émettait un bruit effroyable.

Derrière son masque, la jeune fille ne laissa apparaitre ni crainte ni grande expression, seuls ses yeux montrèrent qu'elle était prête et décidée à attaquer, ayant déjà assez bien étudié la situation pour passer à l'action.

Aine remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé... la rêveuse... elle crue qu'elle était déjà loin mais non elle était bel et bien là devant ce monstre qui la surpassait... Comment avait-elle pu ne pas la voir ? Aine put lire de la peur dans ses yeux mais elle était téméraire et la guerrière avait bien deviné que la jeune fille ressentait elle aussi cet instinct qu'ont tous les rêveurs... Celui qu'ils avaient devant chaque être qui ne venait pas de la Terre mais des différents mondes qui existaient. Elle descendit ensuite du toit où elle était et avait bien vu le regard de la jeune fille qui s'était posé vers elle.

Yuuki ne put voir le visage de ce qui lui paraissait être une espionne, un ninja pour être exact. Mais Aine n'était pas une espionne, il était plus correct de la considérer comme une guerrière, comme uns de ces hommes du shinsengumi travaillant par contre au service d'un autre maitre que le Shogun... En tout cas il était difficile de distinguer si elle était une fille ou un homme, ses vêtements étaient un peu longs, seuls ses bras se voyaient un peu et elle n'était vêtu que de noir, la moitié de son visage était caché, et ses cheveux courts et noirs se voyaient eux par contre très clairement, quant à son teint elle était presque aussi blanche que de la neige, ce qui n'était pas du tout un point mauvais bien au contraire.

Elle dégaina une petite épée facile à manier face au monstre qui lui fit face et on put constater une aura de couleur bleu qui l'entoura faiblement et qui était à peine visible, mais Yuuki la vit bel et bien. Alors qu'elle allait foncer sur le monstre qui se dirigea lentement vers elle... car oui ces bêtes étaient idiotes lorsqu'elles étaient de très basses classes et en plus n'étaient ni très rapides ni très fortes, bien qu'impressionnantes, un sabre inconnu et sorti de nulle part, avait déjà transpercé le Mei à son point faible c'est à dire le centre... La lame se retira ensuite brusquement de la créature, laissant une giclure de sang sur le mur d'à côté, tandis que la bête se transforma petit à petit en cendre.

Qui avait bien pu lui voler son ennemi ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement... Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'Aine n'avait plus de Mei à tuer mais plutôt le fait que... le samouraï en question pourrait ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Un tas de cendres était maintenant à ses pieds, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et porta plutôt ses deux yeux sombres, des yeux dont l'on ne pouvait pas déchiffrer grand-chose, sur le guerrier en face d'elle.

Aine n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Yuuki paraissait perdue par les événements et ne sembla d'ailleurs pas encore prendre totalement conscience du spectacle dont elle venait d'être témoins... On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une pointe d'horreur et les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête... Son regard disait tout, elle était si facile à lire... Yuuki avait si peu d'expériences ici, cette fille n'était plus qu'une humaine retourné à l'âge de cinq ans.

Elle devait pourtant avoir, à peu près, le même âge que la jeune guerrière mais la différence était l'expérience qu'elles avaient ... La lycéenne venait du futur, cela Aine ne pouvait en douter alors qu'elle, vient bien de ce temps et a toujours vécu dans ce monde qui n'a jamais été paisible à son sens...

En tout cas un problème se posait maintenant face à la combattante, bien plus grave encore que ce Mei de basse classe... L'obstacle était ce samourai aux yeux émeraude qui ne paraissait pas vraiment faire attention à la rêveuse de son clan. Elle distingua alors une lame luisante qui se leva un peu alors qu'un sourire qui avait d'ailleurs fait frissonner Yuuki naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle était dans de beaux draps ! Cette dernière n'avait pas faite assez attention et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Pouvoir mettre la main si facilement sur la fille qui venait de cette ère lointaine ? Elle se sentait sotte et ne put s'empêcher de reculer en voyant le brun s'approcher avec son sabre... Quelles personnes ne savait pas qui était... Okita Souji ? Le capitaine de la première division, la lame même du shinsengumi et l'un des meilleurs sabreurs, sans compter qu'il avait la réputation d'être assez sanglant et n'avait pas vraiment pitié pour ses ennemis, oui il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à sa beauté.

Aine tint crispé le manche de sa dague, sachant bien qu'il était bien plus dangereux qu'un simple humain. Elle sentit déjà une goutte froide parcourir le long de sa tempe et fronça derrière son masque ses sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'une guerrière comme toi attend ? Aurais- tu peur que je te découpe en morceaux ? »

Oui elle avait peur mais jamais elle ne le dirait, et il semblait que celui-ci avait deviné qu'elle était une fille... Il était plutôt perspicace. Elle ne pouvait dans tous les cas, plus supporter ce sourire sur ses lèvres, il jouait clairement avec la crainte qui naissait en elle.

C'est alors qu'à sa plus grande surprise elle aperçut Yuuki se lever et se poster à ses côtés... Elle rêvait !

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Cette fille allait me sauver ! »

Elle resta interloquée, la jeune fille était à présent devant l'homme qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais malgré le caractère et la taille imposante de celui-ci il n'y avait aucune lueur d'hésitations dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Le capitaine fut un moment lui aussi surprit par sa réaction et se mit ensuite à rire, ce rire n'était pas rassurant et était plutôt nerveux et amer, cela annonçait bien entendu les mots acerbes qui sortiraient de la bouche du capitaine.

«Ha ha ha ! Tu me fais bien rire toi... Cette fille... Ne voulait qu'une chose t'avoir toi ! Idiote... Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire amie amie avec tout le monde ici ? Toi ! Je suis sure que tu travailles pour ce type ! »

Aine vit le regard furieux que lui lança le brun et sans même qu'elle eut le temps de répondre elle l'aperçu se diriger vers elle, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de Yuuki pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Elle l'avait échappé de justesse mais celle-ci ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui, Aine n'était pas encore à son niveau et en plus elle n'avait qu'une simple dague.

Le sabre d'Okita avait violemment frappé sur l'arme d'Aine qui avait rapidement reculée. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas préparée à un combat... Mais il fallait absolument trouver une échappatoire à cette situation qui mettait sa vie en danger. La guerrière n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir cette fois ci, lorsque le samourai fit un mouvement net avec son bras, lui tailladant une partie du tissu de ses manches et par le même instant la faisant tomber à terre...

Heureusement ce n'était que... alors qu'elle se pensait être rassuré elle sentit une petite douleur là où sa manche avait été déchirée et elle put sentir un peu de ce liquide chaud couler... Il l'avait touché !

Elle ressentie de la haine et à la fois de la crainte... Le visage sévère de l'homme sembla s'être encore transformé en cette façade mesquine, n'annonçant rien de bon... Il était trop rapide ! Bien trop même... Il lui bloqua tout accès et la jeune fille sentie ses mains trembler un peu en voyant le sabre se lever au-dessus de sa tête... C'était sa fin et elle l'accepterait, mais elle voulait quand même espérer, pourquoi se raccrocher encore à la vie ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant...

Tandis que l'homme allait faire le mouvement fatale qui aurai mit fin à la vie d'Aine, la guerrière perçu brusquement et juste devant elle une chaleur... humaine enfin vivante dans tous les cas... Le sabre n'était plus au-dessus de sa tête mais au-dessus de celle de Yuuki... Elle n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ! Pourquoi persistait-elle à la protéger ?! Cette rêveuse était suicidaire ! Le sabre s'était alors arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine du cou de la jeune fille... Et Aine avait étrangement ressentie la crainte de voir mourir sous ses yeux sa protectrice...

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut un peu plus loin une voix qui lui était familière... Ushio...

« Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un... Prenez plutôt comme adversaire quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine »

Dit l'homme aux yeux vairon, dont l'un était vert et l'autre d'un rouge bordeaux, aux cheveux grisâtres et mi longs, tandis que son visage était mince, ses lèvres fines et qu'il portait lui contrairement à sa collègue un kimono assortis à la couleur de sa chevelure... Ushio était un jeune homme charmant d'ailleurs les femmes n'étaient pas indifférentes à son charme mais il était insaisissable... On ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui et ses grands sourires charmeurs ne faisaient qu'amplifier le mystère qui l'entourait. Ushio n'aimait pas beaucoup Aine à vrai dire il la considérait inutile au maitre Kobal... Il la taquinait parfois mais la plupart du temps ils ne se parlaient pas et on pouvait ignorer même le fait que ces deux individus travaillaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de liens ni même d'affinités... Les deux individus étaient deux parfaits étrangers l'un à l'autre. Ushio était le moins téméraire le plus fidèle à Kobal et obéissait sans broncher malgré le mauvais caractère qu'il avait, tandis qu'Aine elle, n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait, d'ailleurs Kobal ne l'avait jamais punie pour cela.

« Partez... Il ne faut pas que vous restiez ici plus longtemps... »

Aine regarda un moment la jeune fille laissant paraitre son étonnement dans ses prunelles...

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous faites partie du même clan que cet homme et il vous a dit ce pour quoi j'étais là non ?

- Je ne suis encore qu'une ignorante... Profitez-en pour partir je sais bien qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous n'oseriez me tuer... Vous auriez pu ne pas intervenir pour ce monstre mais vous l'avez quand même fait prenez cela comme le remboursement de ma dette...

- C'est ce capitaine qui vous a sauvé pas...

-Assez discuter ! Partez ! »

Elle avait de la chance beaucoup trop de chance même... Cette fille était bien plus naïve qu'elle le pensait... La jeune combattante se releva et couru un moment pour remonter sur un toit et pour aller rejoindre son maitre, elle ne savait pas trop quel rapport elle lui ferait, non en fait elle ne lui fera pas de rapport, Ushio le fera à sa place à cœur joie. Elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative mais étrangement elle n'avait aucun remords.

C'était bien unes des rares personnes à l'avoir protégé sans poser de questions...

Elle savait en tout cas qu'Ushio réussira à revenir saint et sauf.

Malgré tout quelque chose la dérangeait depuis un moment... Elle était descendue du toit pour prendre les ruelles sombres... Et eu la nette impression d'être suivie... Bon sang ! Elle n'était vraiment pas chanceuse ce soir...

* * *

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus regardait silencieusement le paysage, qu'elle scrutait attentivement depuis sa fenêtre... Elle avait ressenti un sentiment étrange elle aussi.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu ce sentiment indéfinissable à son sens... La jeune femme ne pouvait dire si cette émotion était heureuse ou au contraire douloureuse, les deux se mélangeaient à la fois pour crée une alliance qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie. Pourquoi son âme était-elle si agitée ? En tout cas cela faisait des jours qu'elle repensait aux mots de celui qui la retenait captive en cette forteresse.

Kazama lui avait quelque peu expliqué pourquoi elle était ici et l'oni avait plus ou moins comprise, même si cela restait très flou dans l'esprit de cette dernière.

Elle servira les onis à partir de ce jour même si elle ne les connaissait pas... Elle avait longtemps vécue éloignée de toute population depuis la mort de ses parents, depuis toute petite, elle demeurait au loin dans cette forêt si vaste. Même Kazama n'avait pas remarqué sa présence en ces endroits. Elle non plus ne savait pas que la demeure des Kazama était encore ici, du moins la résidence peut-être, mais elle avait pensé qu'ils n'étaient plus dans ces lieux...

Cette famille d'Oni qu'était les Kazama, était la plus grande et la plus crainte, d'ailleurs, le dernier héritier de cette famille aux sangs purs était resté vivant avec ses deux acolytes Kyuuju et Shiranui.

Airya néanmoins ne se sentait pas à sa place ici elle préférait encore rester seule dans sa forêt, dans cette petite maison, qui avait été rattrapée par les ronces et la vieillesse, là où elle gardait encore tant de bons souvenirs et où elle avait passé toute son enfance.

Hum aujourd'hui la lune formait un croissant dans le ciel... Etrange normalement la lune devait être pleine car hier l'astre l'était, ce n'était pas non plus la période du croissant de lune... Vraiment elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer... Un pressentiment comme elle en ressentait si souvent. Et la plupart du temps, ses pressentiments ne la trompaient pas... Elle fixa le ciel l'air songeur... Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi le clan Satsuma avait pris en compte l'existence des rêveurs alors qu'avant ils n'y songeaient même pas ?

I pas longtemps que le peuple était sorti de la guerre, à peine trois ans... Mais depuis que le shinsengumi était revenu des choses étranges se passaient à travers le pays... Des disparitions, des meurtres et voilà que ce soir la lune s'y mettait aussi. Airya avait peur qu'un nouveau bain de sang ne se prépare, non impossible ! Elle ne voulait même pas y songer.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait... Elle croisa directement le regard écarlate du blond qui s'approcha de cette dernière, puis s'assit face à la jeune Oni... Il avait encore bien des choses à lui dévoiler...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard bleu de l'oni, un petit frisson lui parcourait le dos, pourtant Kazama n'avait peur de personne, jamais aucun individu ne lui faisait frissonner pas même cet insecte d'Hijikata qui avait juste eu de la chance ce jour-là... Enfin, il ne valait mieux pas y repenser, sous risque de le mettre de mauvaise humeur bien qu'en fait, il l'était déjà...

L'oni au sang pur avait cependant depuis certains jours eu cette sensation qu'il la connaissait... Etait-ce vraiment la première fois qu'ils se croisaient ? Pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une famille se nommant les Kurenai... Ce fait l'intriguait beaucoup, et puis, comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il existait encore une Oni qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Beaucoup de questions hantaient Kazama ces temps-ci mais il ne les gardait que pour lui, croyant que ce n'était que de fausses impressions, qu'il avait juste manqué d'attention et qu'après tout Airya était une Oni qui n'avait pas même le sang pur...

La jeune femme avait enfin daigné le regarder tandis qu'il prit la parole, un peu mécontent. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré or c'est ce que Airya faisait chaque jours, depuis la nuit où elle était ici... Il avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme et cela était insupportable pour l'homme de nature arrogante et fière, malgré tout il ne disait jamais rien, Airya était une rêveuse, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il faisait car si elle avait mauvaise impression elle risquerait bien de fuir et puis... Cet « homme » lui avait bien dit que quoiqu'il en soit il fallait qu'il respecte le rêveur qui leur était destiné à eux, le clan Satsuma... Etrangement et surement pour l'une des première fois, Kazama avait obéit, il ne fallait pas qu'il le froisse, l'oni était certes arrogant mais pas bête au point d'oser désobéir à « lui »

Ce Kobal dont avait parlé cet « homme » était maintenant sa prioritée, et quoiqu'il en soit Airya comprendra elle aussi son devoir un jour ou l'autre. On comprenait toujours nos devoirs même si cette obligation ne nous plaisait pas, même si on ne voulait pas l'accepter, un peu comme le destin...

Enfin bref, Kazama savait en tout cas une chose, le shinsengumi avait eux aussi trouvé leur rêveur ou plutôt leur rêveuse... Il avait remarqué grâce à ses nouvelles capacités qu'une distorsion du temps s'était produite un peu avant la venue de cette jeune fille... D'ailleurs rien que quand il l'avait vu il avait pu déterminer qu'elle ne venait pas de la même période qu'eux. C'était un désavantage à ses yeux pour le shinsengumi.

Ce clan n'arrivera jamais à avoir la tête de Kobal ainsi, surtout avec leurs misérables humains, seul lui y arrivera mais pas si Airya ne se montrait pas un peu plus coopérative, elle ne voulait même pas apprendre à utiliser ses capacités de rêveuse, à croire que toute cette histoire lui importait peu. Cela commençait à l'agacer mais la jeune femme tenait ferme et était assez têtue, d'ailleurs il était certain qu'elle avait deviné qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

Dit la jeune Oni aux cheveux châtains, d'un ton froid et peu amicale. Kazama se fit force de ne pas lui faire regretter son ton ingrat et déclara d'un ton monocorde et glaciale.

« Cesse de me parler ainsi... Nous sommes de la même race après tout. »

Il fallait qu'il contrôle la moindre de ses paroles et ce n'était pas chose facile pour l'homme qui avait l'habitude de dire ce que bon lui semble à n'importe qui et quand il le voulait.

« Désolée mais non je ne suis pas comme vous... Je ne voudrais qu'une chose sortir d'ici. J'en ai assez de rester dans cette demeure, ce n'est pas chez moi, de plus je ne sais même pas ce que vous souhaitez réellement de moi. Si vous êtes accueillant, enfin si on pourrait dire ça comme ça, c'est juste pour vous servir de mes capacités. »

Airya plongea un instant ses yeux qui montrèrent un peu de sa colère à rester enfermée chez les Satsuma. Kazama n'avait néanmoins pas baissé le regard, l'intimidation ne marchait aucunement sur lui, il ne comprenait en tout cas vraiment pas l'oni, elle avait tout ici, c'était grand et elle était en sécurité, pourquoi voulait elle retourner dans sa vieille maison, qui se trouvait au plus profond de cette forêt et reculée de tout? Il décida donc d'ignorer ses plaintes et déclara d'une voix calme, tandis qu'un sourire s'était installé sur son visage.

Airya n'avait vu ce sourire qu'une fois sur le visage de Kazama, car celui-ci ne souriait pas beaucoup avec elle, pas même de cette façon un peu mesquine. Mais elle savait bien que s'il souriait c'était parce que son regard qui avait voulu le forcer à faire apparaitre de la gêne dans son expression n'avait pas fonctionné. Au contraire cela l'avait amusé...

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué une partie de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici mais pour l'instant cela ne te servira à rien d'en savoir plus... Et pour information, l'intimidation ne marche pas sur moi je n'ai pas même pitié pour ta situation. »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle ayant pris son menton entre ses doigts, pour soulever un peu son visage. Remarquant une proximité gênante, Airya rougit un peu et ne put soutenir longtemps son regard dans le siens. Elle se dégagea très vite en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant encore plus de distance entre le blond et elle tandis qu'il sourit encore plus amusé.

« Tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais à dire à ce que je sache ?

-Si c'était seulement ça que vous aviez à me dire, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de venir ici... »

Dit-elle calmement mais gardant toujours sa sévérité sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Humpf, crois-tu vraiment que je serai assez bête pour me déplacer juste pour te dire ces choses futiles ?

-Peut être... On en sait rien après tout »

Son sourire s'éffaça sur son visage et il retint un grognement de rage au fond de lui, cette gamine insinuait qu'il était un idiot !

« Eh bien tu te trompes lourdement... Je suis venu te dire que tu devras partir de la demeure demain matin... Et intégrer les rangs du shinsengumi »

Elle pourrait enfin partir ! Mais le shinsengumi ? Comment ça ?

« Attendez ! Le shinsengumi est votre ennemi

-Humpf... On pourrait dire ça comme ça mais en ce moment je suis en trêve... »

Il ne pouvait réprimer sa vengeance mais il règlera ses comptes avec Hijikata après que tout serai terminé. Il avait tellement hâte que sa vengeance soit enfin accomplis... Le nouveau capitaine du shinsengumi payera très cher cette fois ci.

« Et en plus la gente féminine n'est pas admise

-Eh bien à part si tu te déguises durant un petit moment...

-C'est une vieille ruse cela ne fonctionnera pas... Savez-vous combien de filles ont tentés ce coup ? Cela a été sans résultats

-Oui je ne l'ignore pas, elles ont été découvertes et mises dehors, du moins la plupart, il y'a eu une exception... Et tu feras partie des exceptions... Tu es une rêveuse et tu as le savoir d'une guérisseuse. Le shinsengumi en manque cruellement, tu as les connaissances de la médecine et même si ils découvrent ton secret ils auront besoin de toi. Mais accomplis ton travail de sorte à ce qu'ils n'aient rien à te reprocher... Tu te débrouilleras pour revenir ici lorsque je te l'ordonnerai et me fera un rapport en détail de ce que je souhaite... Si tu ne le fais pas Airya, tu mettras ta vie en danger. Je pourrais très bien te relâcher mais « il » te tuera sur le champ... »

Elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait accepter... Que deviendra-t-elle sinon ? Ce Kobal risquait surement de la tuer comme venait de lui dire l'Oni, elle dépendait de Kazama il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue...Elle avait certes envie de retourner chez elle mais... elle se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne solution... Non, certainement pas.

« Et que souhaitez-vous au juste ? »

Un fin sourire s'était alors affiché sur le visage du chef du clan Satsuma... Et Airya se douta alors que sa tâche s'avéra certainement bien plus compliquée que ce qu'elle songea.

* * *

Yuuki était resté en dehors du duel entre Okita et cet homme étrange, elle était plutôt perdue dans ses pensées... Et puis elle savait intérieurement, comment se terminera ce combat. Voyant tout de même que cela devint gênant pour le samourai de l'avoir près de lui, puisqu'elle était à la portée du guerrier aux cheveux grisâtres, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à s'éloigner et à partir se cacher.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre au QG mais elle était perdue... La demoiselle ne savait pas le chemin qu'elle devait prendre pour rentrer... En tout cas elle avait compris une chose... Il fallait qu'elle apprenne impérativement à se battre... Etre faible n'irai pas, mais alors pas du tout ! De plus qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait dépendre des autres.

Yuuki lutterait pour sa propre vie et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle sache manier une arme... Enfin bref l'heure n'était pas vraiment de penser à toutes ces choses, elle se demandait où pouvait bien être maintenant cette jeune guerrière, la lycéenne espérait que tout se passait bien de son côté, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas...

* * *

Aine avait enfin pu voir celui qui la suivait... Et son étonnement fut si grand qu'elle failli perdre toute concentration... Celui qu'elle redoutait le plus... Ses jambes ne bougèrent plus et elle resta durant un moment-là, sans remuer le moindre petit doigt, jusqu'à petit à petit sentir un sentiment désagréable monter, et parcourir son corps entier.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa dague et elle sentit une rage l'envahir... Lui ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Il aurait dut mourir ! En quoi méritait-il de vivre encore ? Pourquoi Kobal lui avait menti ?!

Mais au moins c'était bien non ? Elle le rencontrait enfin... Depuis toutes ces années elle attendait ce jour où elle pourrait voir cet homme aux yeux bleus glaciales qu'elle croyait enterrer au plus profond des enfers... Au moins maintenant sa soif de haine pourra être entièrement assouvie.

Sans réfléchir, envahie et aveuglée par le poison qui infiltrait ses veines, ce poison qu'était la haine elle se saisit de son arme et fonça sur l'homme entrechoquant avec une grande violence sa lame sur la sienne, sans prendre même le temps d'analyser la situation.

L'homme qui était en fait Saito Hajime, le capitaine de la troisième division, pu alors percevoir la lueur de rage qui brillait dans ses yeux... Tout s'était passé si rapidement... Jamais un ennemi ne l'avait regardé d'un tel regard... Lui, si impassible fut un moment surpris mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer.

Pourquoi une telle haine ? Pourquoi cette jeune fille avait-elle ce regard si meurtrier ? Il savait que c'était une fille cela se voyait et il avait souvent bonne intuitions pour ce genre de choses, mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème...

Certes elle faisait partie du clan de Kobal, mais ces yeux étaient pires que ceux d'un ennemi, ils étaient ceux d'une personne blessée à qui l'on avait arraché le cœur... Et il avait l'impression d'être la personne qui lui avait fait tant de mal, c'était une sensation désagréable.

Il repoussa un moment la jeune fille et la fit reculer. Très vite il donna un coup à sa droite et désarma d'un seul heurt net et précis, la guerrière qui n'avait été munie que d'une petite dague, qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle sentit alors la blessure que lui avait faite Okita lui lancer un peu et posa sa main sur l'entaille.

Maintenant qu'elle était désarmée il pourra enfin la ramener au QG pour avoir quelques réponses... Saito rangea donc son sabre certain qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun danger mais il vit alors la jeune fille blessée et morte de rage, foncer sur lui avec comme seule arme son poing. Surpris par une réaction si violente et déterminée il lui tint le bras fermement et la plaqua au mur, tandis que la combattante grimaça quelque peu.

« Pourquoi une telle détermination ? Je ne veux pas votre mort ce ne sont pas les ordres qu'on m'a donné et vous l'aviez très bien vu... »

Il n'aurait pas parlé en temps habituel mais cela l'intriguait trop... De plus elle semblait rester silencieuse malgré la rage qu'il put voir sur son visage même avec son masque.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Relâchez-moi ! »

Le samourai la tenait toujours et lui bloquait tout mouvements mais il savait une chose, il n'obtiendra pas de réponses de sa part... Et il aura aussi du mal à la ramener elle résistait bien trop et elle risquait bien de le blesser si il perdait ne serai ce qu'un peu de sa concentration.

Il la lâcha, après un certain moment doucement, et posa unes de ses mains sur les yeux sombres de cette dernière. Au moins de cette façon il sera bien plus facile de la conduire au QG.

Aine essaya tant bien que mal de résister, mais une douleur sourde commença à faire son apparition, petit à petit, jusqu'à envahir son cerveau, sa tête lui fit si mal, elle voulue qu'il arrête ce supplice atroce ! Elle se boucha un moment les oreilles, elle ne put plus bouger tellement elle avait mal, son cerveau allait exploser tout comme son cœur qui s'emplissait encore plus de la colère qu'elle lui portait.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle n'essaya plus de résister et sombra dans un gouffre noir, celui de l'inconscience...

Saito la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras, l'air impassible à ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait pas le sort qui attendait la jeune fille, mais quoiqu'il en soit il obéira aux ordres d'Hijikata... Cette fille avait les mains tachées du sang des membres du shinsengumi et elle mériterait ce que lui réserverait son capitaine... Il regarda un moment son visage masqué et l'envie de savoir qui elle était vraiment lui rongea, mais il ne le fera pas... Pour une question d'éthique, elle leur montrera bien son visage une fois au QG se disait-il.

Saito l'apporta ensuite dans ses bras, au moins elle était plus calme ainsi, quoi de plus normale elle était inconsciente...

Les mains de cette jeune guerrière étaient certes souillées mais les siennes l'étaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas la juger...

Le samourai, avait suivi depuis le début la jeune fille, il avait aperçu le combat entre Okita et Aine et avait pris soin d'être discret et de longer les murs et les nombreux dédales, pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas... Okita n'avait été qu'une diversion pour qu'elle perde sa concentration... Il l'avait prise au piège comme on prend une souris dans une trappe, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle haine.

Il marcha donc dans ces ruelles sombres apportant la jeune combattante au shinsengumi... Il était temps que les choses deviennent plus claires...

* * *

Yuuki avait finalement réussie à retrouver le chemin toute seule. Quel miracle ! Entrée au QG tout le monde braqua son regard sur elle, d'un air assez surpris

« Yuuki ! On croyait t'avoir perdue ! »

S'écria soudainement Heisuke. La jeune fille rit doucement et dit, un peu essoufflée car elle avait marché vite de peur de se faire rattraper par des brigands ou par elle ne sait quoi d'autres encore.

« Ha ha non... J'ai pu me débrouiller ne t'en fais pas Heisuke... »

Elle devait bien se faire une raison le jeune homme ne lui avait voulu en réalité aucun mal... Cela devait surement être une question de devoir et Yuuki avait décidé d'oublier sa rancune envers Heisuke... Il n'était pas mauvais dans le fond, néanmoins elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien les autres.

Dire que c'était le premier jour où elle se retrouver ici et il lui arrivait déjà tant de choses... Cela lui paraissait si irréel, heureusement qu'elle était encore saine et sauve d'ailleurs... Elle avait à son gout vécue trop d'émotions ce soir et se sentait vidée de toute énergie.

Elle entrait donc dans la salle l'air d'une zombie, tandis qu'elle croisa le regard sévère d'Hijikata. Elle déglutit un peu ayant l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Bon sang ! Comme si c'était de sa faute tout ce qui venait d'arriver! C'était de leur faute à eux même! Cet homme commençait sérieusement à l'énerver...

Alors qu'elle allait s'assoir elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Saito... Cet homme aux cheveux violets... Il passa à côté de Yuuki sans vraiment y faire attention alors qu' Hijikata avait un air sérieux et son attention centrée sur le samourai imperturbable.

Yuuki quant à elle n'avait pas ses yeux portés sur l'homme non... Elle avait le regard rivé sur la jeune fille qu'il partit déposer dans une des chambres. Elle l'avait reconnu...

C'était celle qu'ils avaient vu il y'a quelques heures de cela !

« Saito a enfin pu ramener un des sous fifres de Kobal...

-Peut être Hijikata mais c'est une fille, enfin je pense...

-Peu importe Harada, fille ou pas notre clan ne la gardera pas très longtemps de toutes façon, juste le temps... de nous servir d'elle... »

A ces mots on vit bien le visage d'Heisuke, d'Harada et de Shinpachi se déformer quelque peu tandis qu'Okita avait les yeux fermés et souriait un peu à cette idée qui semblait lui plaire, ce que ne comprenait absolument pas Yuuki, il n'y avait rien qui puisse faire sourire une personne à cette pensée. En plus il semblerait que le samourai n'ai pas été blessé par le combat entre cet homme aux yeux vairons et lui... Shinpachi quant à lui montrait bien le fait que toute cette histoire commençait à le dépasser et même lui était sérieux ces derniers jours.

Se servir d'une jeune fille ne leur plaisait cependant pas beaucoup, sauf peut-être y'avait il une exception dans l'assenblée, mais tout les autres n'oubliaient quand même pas qu'elle faisait partie du clan de Kobal alors était ce vraiment si mal? Yuuki ayant entendue ces mots se disait alors que ce sera surement son cas pour elle aussi... Le shinsengumi se servira d'elle comme une simple arme rien de plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crisper un peu sa main à cette idée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça mais si elle devait le faire pour survivre alors elle acceptera.

Quelques instants après la jeune fille, se dirigea vers sa chambre... Elle avait refusé de manger et l'ambiance durant tout le long du diner n'avait pas été à la joie au shinsengumi., bien trop de choses se passaient, ils avaient tous l'impression que cela recommençait... De toute façon ils étaient des guerriers leur devoir était de se battre mais cette fois ci cette guerre semblait prendre une ampleur plus démesurée...

Jamais le shinsengumi n'aurai pu penser un jour que des rêveurs existaient ni même ramener un être du futur ici... De plus Hijikata ne respectait pas vraiment les règles du shinsengumi, à accepter ainsi deux jeunes filles mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Cet « homme » lui avait bien dit que tout changerai et que ces rêveurs étaient importants, sans eux tout était déjà perdue d'avance... Il le savait tout ça donc qu'on ne lui dise pas que ce qu'il fait est contraire aux règles car il en avait déjà conscience.

Yuuki s'était quant à elle déjà allongée et admira le plafond de sa chambre... Elle n'eu pas envie de dormir... Elle avait vu Saito sortir de la chambre là où se trouvait la guerrière ou ninja elle ne connaissait pas trop bien le mot qui lui qualifiait le plus.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait devenir sa situation était plus grave que la sienne. Elle risquait bien... Non ne pas y penser !Yuuki espérait bien qu'ils en étaient incapables. En tout cas elle aurait aimé mieux la connaitre, tout comme mieux connaitre ce monde qui l'entoure...

* * *

Ushio avait réussi à fuir Okita... Non pas que celui-ci était trop fort juste que son maitre ne lui avait pas ordonné de le tuer et l'avait au contraire demandé de les laissés vivants.

Il était maintenant dans l'immense manoir qui était désormais l'endroit où il habitait ...

Le guerrier se trouvait à présent face à un homme, il avait les cheveux longs et d'un blanc immaculé... Ses yeux étaient dorés et sa peau aussi blanche que la neige. Il était d'une beauté presque parfaite et portait un kimono noir qui contrastait avec son teint et ses cheveux, tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage, un sourire généreux et bon qui aurait pu rassurer n'importe qui.

Personne ne connaissait vraiment cet homme mystérieux et aucun individu ne savait où se trouvait son manoir sauf ses plus fidèles servants. Il était assis sur un trône, dans une pièce sombre qui semblait ne pas aller avec l'homme assis fièrement, l'air d'un ange tombé des cieux et scrutant avec bonté Ushio.

Ce dernier s'était agenouillé devant lui, baissant la tête et ne voulant en aucun cas la lever devant l'homme assis sur ce siège, il essaya de ne faire paraitre aucune de ses peurs mais ses yeux le trahissaient, il le savait

Le maitre de ces lieux, s'était levé de son trône et se dirigea lentement vers Ushio, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant comme l'aurait un Roi qui servait son peuple, semblable à celui d'un ange. Il s'arrêta net devant celui qui n'avait pas levé la tête et une voix douce et claire sortit de ses fines lèvres.

« Ushio dis-moi... Ou se trouve Aine ? »

Le guerrier déglutit quelque peu avant d'avouer avec un peu de difficulté...

« Elle... elle voulait juste s'éloigner un peu de nous, elle a dit vouloir espionner le shinsengumi et la nouvelle rêveuse... Et... prendre congé quelques jours, comme elle le fait si souvent... Voilà tout... »

Un moment de silence s'écroula tandis que l'individu mystérieux le fixa calmement, ayant toujours son sourire, il vit bien que l'homme essayait de réprimer ses tremblements... Il sentait la peur émaner de cette pauvre chose depuis de loin... Pourtant pourquoi avoir tant peur dans sa propre maison ? Oui pourquoi ? En pensant à cela son sourire se fit encore plus doux et il laissa un moment de silence avant de poursuivre.

« Ah je suis ravie alors de savoir que ce n'est que ça et rien de plus... J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment elle reviendra vite alors... »

Il se baissa ensuite quelque peu et releva le visage d'Ushio tandis que ses yeux dorés s'étaient plongés dans ceux du jeune homme aux yeux vairons

« J'espère bien qu'elle n'a pas disparue... Ni qu'elle soit entre les mains de ces humains... Tu me comprends bien Ushio... Je ne supporterais pas de perdre l'uns d'entre vous »

L'« ange » posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, alors qu'il la rapprocha lentement et avec douceur de l'oeil rouge d'Ushio avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Son regard semblait bienveillant pourtant le jeune guerrier avait laissé une lueur de terreur paraitre dans son expression.

Ushio ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard intimidé et déclara ayant sa voix qui trahissait un peu de sa crainte.

« Oui, Sama je comprends.

-Eh bien tu peux disposer si c'est le cas... »

Déclara enfin d'une voix calme et chaleureuse le maitre de ces lieux. Le guerrier le salua encore une fois puis partit le pas rapide...

Il savait... Ce petit avait vraiment cru pouvoir le berner ? Il savait bien pour Aine mais n'avait aucune crainte, il savait bien qu'elle tiendrait toujours fidélité à son maitre...

«Tout ne fait en tout cas que commencer mes chers pions... »

Dit-il pour lui-même en ayant un sourire amusé.

Rien ne lui échappait... Il gardera toujours le contrôle sur ses fidèles servants et bientôt, très bientôt il aura enfin ce qu'il voulait...


End file.
